


Peeing Freely

by mrscultureclub



Series: Letting it Flow - Queen Omorashi Stories [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen, Nudity, Omorashi, Omovember, Peeing in Public, Peeing with a friend, marking territory, peeing outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscultureclub/pseuds/mrscultureclub
Summary: A collection of omorashi one shots starring Queen.
Series: Letting it Flow - Queen Omorashi Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718635
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	1. Watering the Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> This is just a quick reminder that this work is completely fictional and that I am not affiliated with Freddie Mercury or Queen in any way.  
> This is also my first attempt at writing omorashi so, please bear with me. If you don't like this stuff, please don't read this. If you do, I hope that you enjoy what I wrote.
> 
> Thank you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie enjoys the freedom of a naked morning pee.

**Freddie was standing in a fenced-in area behind his house. It was a warm summer morning so, he had decided he was much more comfortable being naked.  
The birds were chirping quietly, the sun was just beginning to rise, and Freddie could feel a nice breeze against his bare behind. It was a lovely setting for a much needed morning pee.  
Freddie sighed happily as he aimed, letting go and watering the large clump of wild flowers in front of him. It felt so good to pee in the great outdoors.  
  
**


	2. Off the Porch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie decides to have a little fun and gives pissing off the porch a try.

**It was another warm summer day and Freddie, as he often did when he was alone at home, had once again chosen to go naked. Standing on his back porch, he suddenly felt the strong, familiar urge to pee. He was already outside so, instead of rushing back inside and to the bathroom, he decided to just pee off the porch. Not only was peeing outside much more satisfying as a guy, Freddie found it fun to be so mischievous.**   
**So, turning around a bit, he aimed at a small patch of grass, and quickly let loose.**   
**A loud cry of relief escaped his lips as his stream splashed the ground below and he felt so good! Freddie stood there, continuing to piss for quite awhile. He would definitely be doing this again soon.**   


  



	3. Marking his Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When ya gotta go, just go!!!

**Because Freddie had somewhat of a small bladder, he needed to pee a lot more often than others. As long as he didn't have tons of accidents, however, he was okay with that. Especially, since it meant he often had moments where he could whip it out and pee outside when he was bursting. He actually found it quite fun to do so, and did it every chance he got. In doing so, Freddie also enjoyed marking his territory.**   
**Being fully aware of all of this, Brian, Roger, and John were used to pulling the band's van over for Freddie's frequent piss breaks. Freddie had "left his mark" on many a bush and tree while they were traveling.**   
**So, no one was surprised when they heard Freddie exclaiming,**   
**"Bloody hell, I need to take a piss!!!", as he squirmed and squeezed his legs together in the backseat.**   
**A few minutes later, with the van pulled over, Freddie found himself scrambling to get out and hurrying towards a big, grassy field not far from where they had stopped. He wasted no time unzipping the tight jeans he was wearing and pushing them down along with his boxers.**   
**Freddie smiled, quickly starting to go, not at all shy about urinating in front of the guys.**   
**"Aaaaaaah, much better", he moaned in relief.**   
**"Jeez...I gotta go too", Roger said to himself, walking rather quickly to go and stand near Freddie.**   
**"Wow,...this feels good", he said, unzipping and beginning to pee on the grass.**   
**"It always does", Freddie giggled.**   
  
  



	4. Mardi Gras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Mardi Gras, and after a few too many beers while celebrating,...Roger really needs to piss!!!

**There was no denying it...Freddie and Roger were drunk. A lot of people attending the parade that night were. Still, after just a few beers, they were in a very silly mood and found themselves giggling loudly at the most random stuff.  
"Sheesh, mate, I need to piss like crazy!!!", Roger said, raising his voice of the music and the crowd.  
"Well, I don't see anywhere to do that here, Roger", Freddie hiccupped.  
"So, where can I go then? Seriously, I really need to take a whiz."  
"Nonsense, darling, there's plenty places you can have a nice piss", said Freddie.  
"Good,...because, I really have to pee...now", Roger answered bouncing a bit, trying to hold it all in.  
"Come on, then", Freddie replied. "We'll make this fun."  
They walked until they came to an alleyway behind a deserted building.   
"Here's a nice spot", Freddie chuckled. "I'll just turn around so you can..."  
"I don't really care if you watch or not", Roger interrupted , unzipping his trousers and facing the brick wall. With that and in full view of his friend, he whipped it out, aimed, and at last, started to piss. Roger grinned, quite pleased.  
"I take it you don't mind pissing in public", Freddie snickered. Roger shook his head.  
"Not when I have to go this badly", he sighed.  
Roger continued to piss, playfully raising his stream so that he was urinating right onto the wall instead of the ground. Freddie's eyes widened.  
"You weren't kidding were you?", Freddie asked. "I've never seen someone pee THAT much!"  
"Told you", said Roger said, shaking himself out before tucking it away and zipping up.  
  
**


	5. A Plan to Help John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has always been very "pee shy". So, Brian, Roger, and Freddie come up with a way to help him get through it.

**Having known John for quite awhile, Brian, Roger, and Freddie realized that he was shy about some things. A perfect example of this was that, John always opted to use a bathroom instead of joining them outdoors when he needed to pee...even when he really had to go. Still, the others respected this and didn't pressure John about any of it...but, one day, John began to question his shyness.**

**It started when he and Brian were riding bikes together. The trail was in a wooded area. So, of course, when Brian needed to pee, he would just stop and go on a tree. It was while he was stopped for a leak that Brian noticed John shifting uncomfortably.**   
**"Are you okay, John?", he asked tugging his shorts and briefs down.**   
**"I'm fine", John replied, with a quick nod. "I just really need to pee".**   
**Just...don't worry...I can hold it until we get home."**   
**"Well, okay...if you're sure", Brian said, looking a little concerned as he stood, peeing on the tree he was in front of.**   
  
** Later that day... **

**"I'm worried about John, you guys", Brian told the others privately.**   
**"He's so shy about having to pee. I mean, he almost had an accident when we were on the bike trail today because of it."**   
**"We definitely need to try and help him feel better about it all, that's for sure", Roger agreed. A couple of days later, however, the three of them came up with an idea.**   
**Brian, Roger, and Freddie decided that, for a couple of weeks, they would rent a cabin in the countryside and relax...but, there was more to what they had in mind.**   
**"We're not going to wear clothes while we're there", Freddie told John.**   
**"And if anyone has to pee, they're free to go anywhere...as long as it's somewhere outdoors", Brian and Roger added.**   
**"Well, I've got to admit, I'm kind of glad you guys are doing this and including me", said John. "I mean, I really don't want to be so shy anymore about this kind of stuff. I just want to be able to take a leak when I need to, and not be embarrassed about where I do it. So, I really appreciate this...thanks, guys."**   
**"You're very welcome, darling", Freddie replied. "Don't worry, having so much freedom will be fun, you'll see."**   


  



End file.
